Happy Birthday, Levi!
by KitKat1122
Summary: The squad tries to throw Levi a surprise birthday party!


Winter was the worst part of the year for Levi. Despite his tough appearance, he easily caught colds and would end up being restrained to his room or office. As a titan slayer, you couldn't be wiping your runny nose in the middle of a killing. So every winter, he'd wear layers after layers to prevent such events, however the thick layers made him extremely uncomfortable. But that was the least of his issues. He tended to have a flushed face outside in the cold. Which often people giggled about, thinking Levi was possibly embarrassed about something. God, he hated the winter.

During these seasons, it seemed that all of Levi's bad luck would gather throughout the whole year and then burst into a massive hurricane of pure negativity. Maybe part of the problem was that Levi expected every winter to be bad. But it wasn't like he was a positive person summer, spring, or autumn.

* * *

"You guys!" Eren whispered in a hushed tone. "Guys, get up!"

"Shut the hell up, Eren. It's past midnight and you're annoying everyone..." Jean grumbled in response, chucking a pillow at Eren, who had woken everyone up. A few snickers travelled across the room, as Eren just about dodged the pillow. Eren groaned in frustration.

"After tomorrow is Captain Levi's birthday." He announced, loud enough so only those inside the room would hear. This time, a few people got up and sat on their beds, curious as to what Eren was on about. Including Jean.

"Jeager, when was the last time you threw a birthday party? And when was the last time Captain allowed one? Go to bed." Eren glared at Jean for a few moments and shifted his eyes to Armin. Armin sleepily attempted to comb through his hair with a hand but gave up when his came across a knot.

"Armin, you with me?" Armin shrugged, blinking his eyes slowly – way too late to be even blinking correctly.

"I don't know, Eren. I don't know how the captain would react to that..." The blonde mumbled, yawning afterwards and rubbing his eyes a little. Eren pouted and then glared at Armin for long, hoping this sort of guilt trick would work. Suddenly, the was a thump as Sasha attempted to climb out of bed but ended up falling, face first, onto the cold wood floor. She quickly recovered, jumping to her feet within seconds.

"Hey, I wanna join!" Sasha yelped, she shuffled over to Armin and pointed a finger accusingly "And don't be a chicken, Armin! Us guys gotta stick together." Sasha said, completely obliterating whatever functionality her grammar had left. The brunette pressed her stubby hands onto her waist and stood proud.

"Fine... I'll join." Armin mumbled. "Can I sleep, now?"

"Okay, goodnight." Eren quickly dismissed, spinning around to look around the rest of the room.

"Now, anyone else want to help?" It remained silent for a few seconds.

"Me." Mikasa said from behind Eren.

"Agh! Oh- fu- Mikasa don't scare me like that!" Eren said, holding a hand to his chest as if he was having a heart attack. "Where'd you come from anyways?!"

"I was up. Early."

"Early..? You mean you always get up at 3:00 am?" Mikasa stared dead-eye at Eren.

"...Sometimes." she replied. _Sometimes? What was that meant to- nevermind, I don't think I wanna know_.

"Um... Anyone else?"

* * *

The next morning, Eren had managed to gather up just about enough people. Even Jean. Don't ask how.

"Checklist!" Armin said confidently, loving having been given the role of organizing the whole event. Eren sighed, knowing just how hard this was going to be to pull off. You couldn't hide things from Levi easily.

"Eren, you and Jean bake the cake and any other food we plan! Sasha, you're on decor! Connie, you can join her. Mikasa, we need you to keep the captain at a distance and inform us of any movements! Ymir, Christa you will overview everything, and me and Marco will be in charge of setting up the room. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone said in sync, saluting Armin as if this was a mission. Armin smiled as everyone got to work immediately.

"Jean! Jean move OVER!" Eren yelled as he pushed Jean to the side, to reach the flour.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jean grunted. "I told you that's enough flour!" He said grabbing the packet of flour before Eren could, flour rising into the air quickily.

"Concentrate on your own damn things!" Eren yelled, attempting to snatch the flour from him. Jean, with the advantage of being taller, forced his hand onto Eren's face, squashing his face and pushing the shorter one farther away.

"Dammit, Jean!" Eren grunted into Jean's grimy hand as he grew more annoyed. Jean chuckled and began waving it close to his face arrogantly.

"You. Can't. Reach. It." He said dauntingly. Eren growled back at him and pushed himself forward, forcing Jean to topple over. Jean yelped and in a panic, grabbed onto Eren's shirt as he fell.

"GAAH!" Jean tumbled over, along with Eren, spilling the flour everywhere. The two of thebreathed in the flour and began coughing out clouds of it, stinging their eyes and drying their mouths. Jean waved his hand in front of his face, hoping to get the flour out of his eyes.

"God... Dammit... Jeager." He said coughing in each pause. Eren, propped on top of him, proudly held the packet of flour before Jean's eyes, leaning in with his eyes squinted in arrogance.

"Hah, teach you to mess wi-" Mikasa suddenly stood in the doorway. With that dead-eyed look. Eren's face went completely red, noticing how he was awkwardly placed on top of Jean. He quickly fumbled, snatching the pack of flour tighter and stood up, brushing of heaps of flour off his clothes (in a bad attempt at being somewhat casual and cool.)

"Idiot." Jean muttered, glaring at the stupid flour-snatcher with cold eyes. He grunted as he forced himself back onto his feet. "What are you looking at?" he said glaring at Mikasa. She stared at the two of them before suddenly leaving without a word. Jean quickly spun around as his cheeks grew pink.

"Fuck, that was embarrassing..." He mumbled. Eren muttered something as well but didn't look Jean's way, and instead fiddled with some kitchen utensils awkwardly. Jean glanced at Eren and spun back around, pretending that nothing had happened. The two of them remained silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry." Eren said softly, placing the flour back in its original spot by Jean. Jean looked back over his shoulder at Eren, the urge of punching his nose off somewhat dissipating. Jean sighed, annoyed he had embarassed himself in front of _Mikasa _of all people (not that this was the first time or something.)

"It's fine." Jean said quietly. He swiftly returned to his original position at the counter and purposely glanced the other direction, away from Eren, before continuing. "I'm sorry too."

It remained awkwardly silent again for a couple seconds before Eren chirpily spoke.

"Forgiven!" Eren said with a cheeky grin. Jean snapped his head to glance at Eren, with a faint blush still across his cheeks.

Jean clicked his tongue in irritation, forcing his eyes back to his cake batter.

Eren eventually felt his cheeks grow sore from grinning _way too much._

* * *

"Connie! Connie! Connie!" Sasha chanted rhythmically, clapping her hands as Connie prepared to pull the table cloth. He squinted his eyes and braced himself before he quickly yanked it from the table. He opened his eyes in time to see his failure. All the utensils had fallen and not to mention the shattered plates.

"Uh-oh..." Sasha mumbled. "You told me you could do it!"

"I-I thought I could!" Connie yelped "A-And you kept daring me!"

"I did not! And didn't you promise me food?!" She pouted.

"When did I say that?!"

"I don't know, but you did!" She yelped, suddenly turning around and mumbling to herself. "Or at least inside my head."

"Inside your head?" Connie said shocked by how hungry she'd have to be to think that.

"Ngh...Gah! Just- Just- Let's just clean up the mess you made!" Sasha barked in frustration.

"Alright, alright!" He said, quickly leaving to fetch the broom. As he left, he called out to Sasha.

"Be back in a sec! Oh, wait do y-" Suddenly he found himself directly in front of a very unhappy Levi.

"Uh-um! S-sir!"

"Watch where you're going." The captain said as he moved passed him. Connie's eyes flew wide open. He can't see the mess. Or the birthday decorations.

"No, wait! Sir, you can't go in there!" Levi, snapped his head back at the boy before slowly turning his whole body around. _Kinda of like those creepy dolls in horror movies,_ Connie thought.

"And why is that?" Levi grunted.

"Uh... Because I... I need to show you something!"

"What?" Levi demanded.

"Uh... Hanji... i-is... Is touching your cleaning supplies! And she wants to do more tests on Eren. U-uh, very dangerous tests!" Connie made up on the spot. Levi glared at him and suddenly glanced down the hallway, towards Hanji's little experimentation room – to which she was actually cackling evilly, as if on que. The Captain gave Connie a suspicious look and left slowly, keeping his eye on him for as long as possible.

Connie sighed when Levi was out of sight. He suddenly saw Mikasa passing by and hastily called out to her.

"What is it?" She said bitterly. She was in a bad mood. What had happened back there with Jean and Eren. She didn't like it. She really didn't like it.

"Keep Levi distracted. That's your job today isn't it?" Mikasa nodded, sighing softly.

"So do it! We almost got caught." Connie exclaimed. She grumbled a 'fine...' before turning around and going off to search for Levi.

* * *

"So... This is fun." Ymir said, picking at her nails. Christa smiled at her and spoke softly.

"Better than having to decorate or bake. Plus... we can do whatever we want." A faint blush spread across Ymir's cheeks as unwanted thoughts entered her mind. _We can do what ever we want. We can do anything-_

"Ymir? What exactly are you thinking about...?" Christa said, raising an eyebrow. She nudged Ymir, breaking the trance she was in.

"I- uh! I-I... N-nothing!" She said, scratching the back of her head. She blinked nervously. Christa giggled, loving the fact she had embarrassed her.

"Shut up!" Ymir said, her voice at least an octave higher. Christa couldn't hold back and burst out laughing.

"Stop it! That's mean!"

"I-I cant..stop! I'm t-trying'!" She continued laughing, pressing a hand to her chest. The more she saw Ymir being so embarrassed, the harder it was to stop laughing. Ymir glared at her angrily. She suddenly spun around, heading towards the door.

"No! W-wait! I'll stop!" She said forcing her laugh back down, her shoulders twitching as he body urged her to laugh. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry." Christa said. Ymir snorted, brushing it off as if it was nothing. She sighed as well.

"I guess I can forgive you." Ymir replied. Christa smiled, wrapping her arms around Ymir.

"Thanks." She said looking up at Ymir with a shine in her eyes. Ymir glanced at her for a second before peeling Christa off, when she heard commotion nearby. Specifically, near Levi's office.

"What is that?" Ymir mumbled. She began walking down the hall with Christa behind her, and her ears wide open:

_"Mikasa. Get out of my way." A familiar cold voice said._

_"I...can't."_

_"Now." the man insisted._

_"No."_

Suddenly there was a crash of sounds. Things breaking and someone falling over with a thud. Ymir's eyes widened_. Is Mikasa fighting… Levi?_

"Christa, stay here. I'll check out what's going on."

"But..." Christa pouted. Ymir ignored her whine and began making her way to Levi's office, quietly. Just as she spotted his office, she noticed Levi pinning Mikasa to the wall.

"I am your captain. You follow _my _orders." He snarled, practically spitting in her face. She grimaced and as Levi released her, she kicked his knee. He yelped and fell to the ground abruptly. He growled as he swiftly picked himself up. He, once again, grabbed Mikasa by the collar and pushed her to the wall harshly.

"You dar-"

"Captain Levi! Erwin wants you in his office!" Ymir shouted. Levi continued to glare at Mikasa, even though he had heard Ymir.

"He says it's urgent!" Ymir added. Levi snorted and let go of Mikasa, letting her fall to the ground with a thud. Mikasa looked at Ymir and nodded. Levi went off towards Erwin's office, muttering what sounded like curses at Mikasa.

"Thanks. I can't believe we doing all this for the stupid-" Mikasa stopped, not wanting to his being heard by the grumpy dwarf.

"Just get to Erwin's office and lock Levi in, for now. I'll check with Armin." Mikasa nodded. She quietly stood up and followed where Levi went.

"Hey, don't get into another fight. I'm not sure one of you will survive the next time." Ymir said, laughing softly. Mikasa didn't reply. _Tough audience._

* * *

"So Marco... how's Jean?" Armin teased as he adjusted the tablecloth.

"Hey, don't be like that! He just a friend." Marco replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Just a friend, huh?" Marco's cheeks grew rosy.

"How about you and Eren? I'm sure you want Eren to be more than a friend." Marco replied, hoping it would embarrass Armin and get him to change the topic.

"I don't like Eren like that. Sure, he's pretty good-looking, but... I don't know. Having a relationship would only cause problems."

"So you do like him?" Armin didn't answer. Armin was generally a very honest person. Sometimes too honest. Like a few moments ago.

"Aww! I think you're making excuses! Ask him out!"

"Ask him out where? A field? So we can meet up with some friendly titans and have tea?" Marco giggled.

"Or... maybe you don't want a relationship. Maybe you want... _him_." He said, nudging Armin.

"D-Dont't say things... l-like that! It's e-embarrassing!" Armin flustered, feeling his whole body burn with embarrassment.

"I'm g-gonna go rinse my face!" Armin yelped before he ran out the room, hand covering his face.

"Wait!" Marco started to run after Armin, when Jean suddenly appeared right behind Marco.

"What did you say to the poor kid?"

"Agh! God, Jean, don't scare me like that!" Jean chuckled at Marco, who had a faint blush across his cheeks. He was so adorable. When Marco had spun around to look at Jean, he realized how close they were. Their noses were literally inches away from touching.

"W-where's Eren?" Marco stuttered, glancing around the room. Jean leaned forward, pressing Marco against the table.

"Outside." Jean whispered.

"Jea-"

* * *

"Armin? Are you okay?" Eren asked, noticing Armin leaning against a wall with his hands covering his face. Armin pulled his hands away when he heard Eren.

"O-oh, I'm fine." Armin replied. Eren, who was stood beside him, studied Armin's face.

"You're not fine." Eren said, concerned about his friend.

"It's nothing. Really." Armin replied. Eren sighed in response.

"Eren, I just got a little embarrassed in there, so I-I'm just... cooling off, so to speak." Armin said softly.

"Oh..." It was silent for a couple seconds, until Eren cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So how's everything going? Me and Jean came to check up on everyone while we wait for the cake to bake." Armin smiled.

"That's good. We haven't gotten very far. There's been a few issues with Mikasa holding off Levi. We found a way through it." Armin replied, feeling much better now that Eren was here. Eren was kinda like what kept him somewhat down to Earth. Eren was his best friend and would always be there for im. An abrupt sound of crashing noises came from the room Marco was in. Armin and Eren both glanced at each other, before slamming the door open. Lying on the ground before them was Jean on top of Marco, with their lips connected.

"Ugh! God, Jean! Quit making out with Marco!" Eren yelled, he wasn't even shy about the whole situation, he was just ticked off. Jean, for some reason, didn't even care. He continued his session with Marco until the taller boy squirmed.

"Jean...!" Marco yelped, completely humiliated by the whole thing. Jean slowly pulled away, remaining in place for a few seconds before standing up and then helping Marco as well.

"We were right outside! Sheesh! The cakes are gonna burn so let's get a move on!" Eren barked at Jean. Eren then glanced back at Armin, as if apologizing for his behavior.

"You're not my boss, Jeager." Jean snarked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, then! Let's just leave the whole place to burn down_. That way you can just not listen to me, and have fun!" _Eren replied sarcastically. Jean spun around, wrapping an arm around Marco's waist and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, as if it was an act of rebellion against Eren. Marco blushed an even deeper red as Jean pulled away. Eren sighed and walked out the door, Jean soon following after.

"You had some fun." Armin said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I... He... nevermind." Marco said, keeping his eyes fixated on the blank tablecloth.

"Don't worry, I won't judge." Armin said with a smile, which was apparently contagious because Marco couldn't help but smile too.

* * *

"He's coming!" Eren announced in a hushed tone. Everyone quieted down as the heard the captain getting closer to the door.

"Hanji, where are you taking me?" A few more muffled sounds before they heard an annoyed Levi again.

"I am not wearing the filthy blindfold." Hanji spoke again. This time, Levi agreed to what she said.

"Okay. Fine."

The door slowly creaked open to a dark room, Levi stepping inside with his eyes closed.

"Surprise!" Everyone said in sync, Levi's eyes fluttering open to see the now lit room. He noticed the cake which said:

'Happy Birthday, Levi!

To the best captain we could ever have

-Love, your idiotic squad

xoxo'

Levi could help but chuckle at it and smiled when they all wished him happy birthday. Everyone was smiling, even the almighty dead-pan Mikasa. Jean was holding hands with Marco as he grinned like an idiot. Everyone was so out of character, including himself. The room was poorly decorated with the uniform belt buckles hanged like banners and shattered pieces of plates here and there. The cake was leaning over one side with uneven letters. And even the tablecloth wasn't very clean. But...still. Levi couldn't help but feel such gratitude for what they had done.

"Thank you..." He said walking over to the cake and laughing once again.

"Thank you."


End file.
